dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Assassin
The Assassin is one of three Hybrid vocations in Dragon's Dogma. Hybrid vocations are exclusive to your main character, the Arisen. Description Hybrid Vocation: A shadowy master of covert attacks, the assassin wields all manner of weapons to get the job done. From a near-surgical level of precision with bladed weapons, to a mastery of explosives and poisons, Assassins are truly an enemy to fear. Primary Weapon: Sword/Daggers Secondary Weapon: Shield/Bow Strengths and Role Weapon Masters: Assassins have access to a plethora of deadly weapons, making them a deadly jack of all trades. Deadly Toolkit: Wielding paralyzing toxins, deadly poisons, and devastating explosives, Assassins use all the tricks of their trade to eliminate their enemies. Silent Killer: Masters of stealth, Assassins utilize their shadowy abilities to move in to place and silently take their enemies out. Skills & Abilities The Assassin is able to perform a double-jump, like the Strider and Ranger vocations. Skills include: *'Pentad Shot' - Effects unknown. (Requires: Bow) *'Fivefold Flurry' - The Assassin nocks five arrows and fires them simultaneously at one target. (Requires: Bow) *'Mighty Bend' - Effects unknown. (Requires: Bow) *'Plegic Arrow' - Effects unknown. (Requires: Bow) *'Lyncean Sight' - The Assassin is able to zoom in with their bow, causing a very minor slow down, for a single precise shot. Stamina is constantly depleted while zoomed. (Requires: Bow) *'Great Windmill' - The Assassin performs a rapid spinning attack with their sword. (Requires: Sword) *'Silent Strike' - Effects unknown. (Requires: Sword) *'Burst Strike' - Effects unknown. (Requires: Sword) *'Dire Gouge' - The Assassin charges forward with their sword, performing a sliding stab move. (Requires: Sword) *'Shield Storm' - Effects unknown. (Requires: Shield) *'Shield Drum' - The Assassin slams their equipped weapon against their shield in an attempt to draw attention from any nearby enemies. This is also a Fighter skill. (Requires: Shield) *'Launchboard' - The Assassin uses their shield to launch a Pawn up into the air, giving them a boost to grab on to flying enemies or reach higher on larger enemies. This is also a Fighter skill. (Requires: Shield) *'Escape Onslaught' - The Assassin dashes backwards to evade any attackers in front of them, then leaps forward with a spinning slash followed by an airborne roundhouse kick. (Requires: Daggers) *'Hundred Kisses' - The Assassin performs a quick flurry of dagger attacks against an enemy, followed by a jumping roundhouse kick. This is presumably a more powerful version of the Scarlet Kisses skill. This can also be performed while climbing on an enemy. (Requires: Daggers) *'Masterful Kill' - The Assassin blocks an incoming attack, then climbs onto the enemy's shoulders and slits their throat with both daggers. This is an instant-kill against certain enemies and can only be performed as a counter-attack. (Requires: Daggers) Trivia *The Dire Gouge sword move is identical to the Stinger sword attack performed by Dante in the Devil May Cry games. The director of Dragon's Dogma, Hideaki Itsuno, was also director on Devil May Cry 3 and 4. Category:Hybrid Vocations Category:Vocations